Daddy Knows Best (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Transcript: Edit Dedicated to: Edit * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: Edit * Da'ddy Knows Best' Song sung by: Edit * Mr. Krabs and Pearl Song from: Edit * Spongebob Squarepants On Boardway Clips/Years/Companies: Edit * Casper (@1995 Universal) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * The Annoying Orange (Hey Now You're an Apple!; @2009- Daneboe) * The Book of Life (@2014 20th Century Fox) * VeggieTales (The Penniless Princess; @1993-2015 Big Idea) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Simpsons (Beach Crabs; @1989- 20th Century Fox) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Fairly OddParents (Beach Bummed; @2001-2017 Nickelodeon) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Garfield and Friends (Clean Sweep; @1988-1994 Paws) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Peter Rabbit (Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale; @2012 Nickelodeon) * Presto (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Jim Henson) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Elmo Saves Christmas (@1996 PBS) * Shrek the Halls (@2007 Dreamworks) * The Nut Job (@2014 ToonBox/Open Road) * Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Buzz on Maggie (Best Best Friends; @2005-2006 Disney) * Kidsongs (We Wish You a Merry Christmas; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * The Annoying Orange (@2009 Daneboe) * VeggieTales (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?; @1993 Big Idea) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Turbo (@2013 Dreamworks) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (The Vexing Villainy of the Vile Vimpire; @2018- Dreamworks) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (@2019 Illumination/Universal) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (@2015 Warner Bros.) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * We Bare Bears (Chloe and Ice Bear; @2015- Cartoon Network) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (@2017 ToonBox/Open Road) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Wacky Races (Ya Win Some, Ya Luge Some; @2017- Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros.) * Steven Universe (The New Crystal Gems; @2013- Cartoon Network) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * T * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /